Along with the dramatic economic and social development, people have ignored or disregarded negative effects due to their excessive pursuing of the satisfactory development and the development pace, and numerous hidden dangers have been concealed for their future development despite their extremely satisfied material desires, so that these problems, e.g., an greenhouse effect, water pollution, etc., will be increasingly prominent over time until human survival is endangered. To some extent, all of these problems may be attributable to people's incomplete understanding of their development that any problem would be readily solved as long as their economic development could be attained, thus ignoring environmental protection. In fact, the problems faced by the human being can be constantly solved only by their scientific development. Thus energy-saving and emission reduction and a low-carbon lifestyle have become hotspots of social interest.
Those skilled in the art of communications have identified this issue and conceived energy-saving of communication devices.
However there has been absent so far an effective solution to how to control an energy-saving cell to be deactivated and to enlarge a coverage area of a compensation cell.